xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Siorus Nakano
Personality Being the almost polar opposite of his brother Ren; Siorus still shares traits with his brother, like his disregard for life and viewing of humans as playthings. The differences start with Siorus’ passion for killing, over the years this passion developed into that of an obsession, Siorus will find his target and devote all his time into planning the murder and what to do with the remains, often being cook them into gourmet meals. Siorus is a lot more social than his older brother and often uses a seductive tone when speaking; for Siorus, he could get what he wanted with words alone. Siorus was always different from the other males and he mingled better with the girls, allowing himself to adapt to their personalities and customs. Siorus prioritizes gluttony over all, stopping at nothing to make sure he eats only the finest flesh he can find. With the power and authority of being a prince gone to his head; Siorus is reckless and carefree in any situation, leading this to be his weakness. Appearance Siorus stands at 5’6 weighing 110 lbs, with little body fat and a feminine figure. His light mid-length red hair is complemented by his sunset orange eyes, and porcelain white skin. He often wears form fitting jeans and low cut v neck t-shirts or crop tops, he also wear a black collar around his neck at all times. Siorus will also wear eyeliner and lipstick on special occasions, to make himself the center of attention. Skill Academics: Gym: 7/10 Cooking: 10/10 Art: 8/10 Math: 4/10 Music: 8/10 Foreign Language (Japanese): 8/10 Science: 5/10 Combat Human Form Hand to Hand: 6/10 Blunt Weaponry: 5/10 Bladed Weaponry: 10/10 Ranged Weaponry: 5/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: N/A Ghoul Form Hand to Hand: 11/10 Blunt Weaponry: 6/10 Bladed Weaponry: 12/10 Ranged Weaponry: -2/10 Thrown Weaponry: 3/10 Magic Arts: N/A Misc Social: 10/10 Backstory Younger brother to Ren and cousin to Pryce; Siorus was born on August 21, 1999 into the Nakano royal family. With Ren being destined to be king, Siorus spent most of his early life with his mother, learning to cook, clean, act, sing, and be well mannered. His personality began to match his mother’s and this made Oryx furious, causing him to punish Siorus’ mother and bring the boy into the same training as his brother. Alongside his brother, Siorus trained under the guidance of Oryx and learned the basics of fighting and hunting. For several months they learned all they could from Oryx before he left them to train by themselves, including Pryce into their training group as well. Siorus avoided training most of the time and left Ren and Pryce to fight amongst themselves, while he went off to socialize with other children and help his mother with anything she needed. Siorus never mixed well with the other boys in their kingdom, often being mocked for his height and appearance. Instead of trying to prove them wrong, he simply embraced it and dressed and acted how he wanted to, without worry of others judging him. On one faithful night, Siorus had lost control of himself due to hunger and anger, causing him to turn and go on a hunt. When he regained control, he stood over the corpse of his dearly loved mother, with her insides torn out and blood dripping from the boy’s hands. He dropped to the ground and began to cry out in agony, waking up Ren who immediately rushed to him and devised a plan to cover for Siorus. With the blame of her death pinned on Ren who was cast into the sunless cell, Siorus had time to hone his skills and numb himself to death, using his talents and gifts to bring terror to the battlefield, earning him the title of Butcher. Powers Ghouls have the strength, speed, and endurance of vampires, but not the common sense or thinking to use their abilities effectively. The result is that everyone, regardless of relation, is an enemy to a ghoul. It has been shown that after transforming, the ghoul has no memory of its former self, with the exception of the strong-willed. Even with a strong conscience, the person who became a ghoul is forced to watch what they have done. Ghouls additionally possess a supernatural healing rate, being able to recover from the most grievous of injuries with little permanent damage. This, combined with the vampire’s endurance, enables them to be able to take multiple direct hits without backing down. They possess a strong blood-lust, and since they lack a conscience to hold them back, ghouls go on a killing spree as soon as they are released. Unlike vampires, they do not share their weakness to water. It has not been confirmed whether or not ghouls share other traditional vampire weaknesses; their only confirmed weaknesses are holy items. More experienced ghouls hold the capability of gaining further control over their forms through several different exercises and general experience; a youngblood to combat and ghoulhood would struggle at even remembering their presence while a veteran could hold control over their urges unless otherwise triggered into their bloodlust. Category:Student